


Aizen Just Wanted Alcohol

by orphan_account



Series: The Disastrous Life of Master Attendant and Co. [3]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Aizen Just Wanted A Drink, Gen, I mean, ITS CRACK, I’m Not Complaining, I’m happy, Like, Like All Of My Work:, Oh God There’s Another One, Peking Is So Done With Everyone’s Shit, WHY???, Why Do You People Like This???, You Guessed It!, attempted humor, but - Freeform, eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had only been a few hours since the restaurant opened, but Peking swore,one moreDine N’ Dasher and he would tear hisfucking hair out.





	Aizen Just Wanted Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls in with pimped out skateboard, Gucci and a triple shot Carmel Frap with extra whipped cream*
> 
> Sup. Can y’all tell I’m terrible at action scenes? CUS I AM

10:04

Peking’s eye twitched a fraction. Ever since he had a dangerously close dance with death at the hands of one of the more deceptively stronger Fallens, Master Attendant had strictly forbidden him to help fight, despite his insisting that he _was fine, please just let me assist you_ , and after enough of his objections (read: pouting), Master Attendant relented and gave him some work.

The work they had _given_ him, though, made him reevaluate the notion that simply resting for a day of two was unthinkable.

He never minded playing waiter for a bit, really. When he was first summoned and was still training, he was assigned the role of waiter so that he ‘wouldn’t hurt himself against a Fallen!’ As ridiculous as that was, considering his… _violent_ past, he gave in with a slight chuckle and a shrug. Really, Master Attendant was a bit of a Mother Duck to all the Food Souls, and he could appreciate that.

The key phrase in that little spiel being: ‘when he was first summoned and training’.

He was one of Master Attendant’s first summons, and thus, was there in the very beginning, when the quaint little restaurant they started was peaceful, and, for the most part, empty.

Now, however? Their restaurant was _massive_ , and popular to boot. Of course, this itself wouldn’t be a problem. More fame meant more money, and that was always useful considering how much they tended to travel. What Peking hadn’t expected, though, was how many _fucking Dine N’ Dashers there were_. It seemed as though every day, Fallen Angels disguised as customers (how did they even manage to _do_ that?!) came from all over the land just to wreak havoc and attempt to get away with a free meal.

In the past _two hours _since opening at 8 o'clock sharp (Brownie saw to it everyone was up on time, one way or the other), there had been a grand total of _seven_ Dine N’ Dashers, and Peking was ready to embrace Falling and kill everyone in this damned region. Except for Master Attendant, of course. He’d fall into a an unshakeable despair if he had to lose another friend before the time came for Death to swoop in.__

____

____

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you viewed the following events, it appeared there would be an outlet for his anger. Another reason for his frustration was that the Fallens were all weak, hence he couldn’t go all out on them.

__

__But _this one_ , it was _big_._ _

____

____

Peking felt his brittle grin curl into a much more unnerving one, and he motioned for a tired Hawthorne and worried Pudding to stand back and let him handle it. The Aizen, as if sensing the brutal beat down he was planning, tried to flee.

But Peking had his eye on prey, and was ready to pounce. 

He mercilessly beat the Aizen with his cigarette pole, until Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on how you viewed the following events, it appeared there would be an outlet for his anger. Another reason for his frustration was that the Fallens were all weak, hence he couldn’t go all out on them. But _this one_ , it was _big_.

Peking felt his brittle grin curl into a much more unnerving one, and he motioned for a tired Hawthorne and worried Pudding to stand back and let him handle it. The Aizen, as if sensing the brutal beat down he was planning, tried to flee.

But Peking had his eye on prey, and was ready to pounce. 

He mercilessly beat the Aizen with his cigarette pole until it disappeared in one last shriek of agony.

A terrified customer squawked behind him, and, taking a moment to recompose himself, he turned. He grinned, and, in a scarily placid voice, he recited his customer greeting.

“Hello there, ma’am. It is a lovely day outside. May I take your order?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did y’all catch that Undertale reference OWO
> 
> Yell at me @its-a-me-a-mirio out on Tumblr


End file.
